


Dressing-Up Games

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Lingerie, Missing Scene, Starburst Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Written because... there is a missing scene in AHR between Aeryn, dressed in the man-suit, being told she needs to change and her standing in the lounge in her Sexy Librarian outfit being inspected and given the approval by John (he gets all the rotten jobs). These missing scenes have been the subject of some discussion amongst the Sunday rewatch and LoMo crowds and here is my attempt to plug the gap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: violence, angst, physical and mental torture... play no part in this fic. Unless you count the teasing-torture they put each other through. There’s plenty of smut, though, although nothing full-on.
> 
> Thanks: To Vinegardog for tidying up my fevered prose.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine and no money is made. I do this purely for, umm, the fun of it.

“Oh no. You're not going anywhere dressed like that. “ John insisted.

“Why not?” she asked, giving him a perplexed look.

“Well...” John seemed to be treading carefully. “Those are guy’s clothes.”

“What do you mean, ‘guy’s clothes’?” She bristled.

“Look,” John sighed. “On Earth there are guys’ clothes and girls’ clothes.”

“Aeryn, I just wanna grab a shower, then I’ll help sort you out,” he offered. He found the way her eyes watched him avidly as he made his way naked to the bathroom rather exciting, but, sadly, she didn’t follow, so there was nothing else to be done but get cleaned.

He emerged a few minutes later, dressed in his clothes from yesterday, with a frown on his brow and a question on his lips. “Where’d you get that stuff, anyhow?” He pointed at her and her cute but unfortunately attention-grabbing suit. It was hardly the outfit for them to go incognito.

“The closet,” she shrugged. Naturally. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

“Weren’t there any women’s clothes in the closet?” Aeryn now frowned in confusion at John’s attempt to explain. “Y’know? Dresses, skirts.... that sort of thing?”

“I... don’t know,” Aeryn seemed flustered. Maybe she was starting to appreciate how lost he’d felt in her world these last six months?

“Show me this closet,” he asked as gently as he could manage. “We’ll see if we can get you sorted out.”

John was surprised at both how lucky and unlucky they had been – the previous occupants had left a small selection of clothes, and, by some miracle, the women’s clothes looked like they were Aeryn’s size. That said, whoever had left the garments seemed to have some sort of ‘sexy librarian’ vibe going, and he wasn’t sure whether he’d manage to sell that to Aeryn. Her style was something else entirely.

“Here,” he said, lifting a long floral summer dress and a light green cardigan out of the wardrobe. The pattern on the dress looked like it was taken straight from a 1970s wallpaper catalogue and, although the cut was tight and clingy, John already suspected it was going to be not-entirely-flattering.

What the outfit really needed was something both to spice it up and to go under it: Peacekeeper issue sports bra and boy shorts really weren’t going to fit the bill. Fortunately, no sooner had he had the thought than he discovered that Ms Kinky Librarian seemed to have left a selection of Kinky Librarian Lingerie suitable to wear under her abandoned wallpaper-pattern-dress. He scarcely spared a thought for how unlikely it was that clothes matching his fantasies, and in Aeryn’s size, might be present in the closet. It was almost like someone was reading his mind.

John tossed an unopened packet of ivory stockings, then a lacy tangle of almost-but-not-quite-chaste bra, suspender belt and panties onto the bed. He was painfully aware that Aeryn was watching him, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

“Come on, let’s get that stupid man-suit off you,” he announced, hoping to bluff and bluster his way through Aeryn’s obvious reluctance and scepticism.

When she didn’t move and just kept giving him that ‘What the frell?’ scowl he decided to risk another Pantak-jab induced coma. He stepped up to her, and, taking his life and her jacket in both hands, tugged it sharply off her shoulders.

She stood her ground, neither resisting nor helping. And not, he was very grateful, breaking his arms either. Was that the hint of a smile on her face? Hard to tell. He pressed on. Shirt buttons next. Maybe she’d break his fingers for his impertinence? It was worth the risk.

“You, missy, obviously need to be shown how a proper Earth-lady dresses,” he grinned as he tugged her shirt buttons open one after the other, heading south.

“What? Badly?” she snorted, a faint, lopsided smile teasing her lips. He finished with the shirt buttons and lifted one wagging finger before her nose as he tugged at her belt.

“You’re not too big and bad to put over my knee,” he chuckled in warning. “For a good spanking...”

“I would NOT advise that,” she shot him a death-glare that made him fear for his safety. However, after a second he decided that he couldn’t work out whether she was being serious or just flirting. He opted not to risk pushing his luck that far. Spanking could wait for another day. While he was pondering all of that, her trousers hit the floor, just after she finally shrugged off her shirt. Seemingly completely unbothered by her state of undress, she kicked the trousers away.

“Those are Peacekeeper issue,” he nodded to indicate her heavy black sports bra and shorts. “I’m sure you don’t need my help taking them off.”

“Why do they need to come off?” She set her jaw defiantly. Oh dear. How to put this delicately? To lead with ‘because I want to get you naked and dress you up in that lingerie over there’ probably wasn’t going to win the day.

“Because,” his wagging finger tapped her nose, almost forgetting his momentary caution. “They won’t sit right under the dress, and the bra will be on full view. Might as well wave a big red flag saying ‘I don’t know how Earth-girls dress.’”

She arched an eyebrow.

“So get them off, Officer Sun.” He winked at her and took a step back, expecting a very business-like removal of underwear by the very business-like ex-Peacekeeper.

She obliged, but in a way that surprised and thrilled him. Fixing her eyes on his, she lifted one hand between her breasts – long fingers took hold of the concealed fastening at the top of her cleavage and slowly tugged downwards. John’s breath struggled to escape his suddenly dry throat as the fabric finally came apart. Of course he’d spent a good bit of the previous night familiarizing himself with those breasts but the way she was revealing them to him now was something special to behold.

She rolled her shoulders back and the bra tumbled away. After a totally gratuitous toss of her hair, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and began to push them lower.

“Something the matter, John?” she teased as the shorts reached the carpet.

“No, everything’s fine,” he tried not to croak as she straightened up, showing him a very smug grin that was plastered on her face. She knew exactly the effect she was having, the little minx. Time to seize back the initiative and the Upper Hand.

“So, did your Peacekeeper training cover how to put on stockings and suspenders, then?” he arched an eyebrow. He immediately regretted it. He would have been very surprised, disappointed and just a little jealous, had she answered yes.

Fortunately a dismissive, disdainful snort accompanied her: “No! Of course not.”

“Well,” he stepped closer,” It’s a skilled business. Correct training is absolutely vital to a successful mission.”

“Yes sir,” she smirked. He splayed his fingers on her bare chest, just above her delightfully pert breasts, and gently pushed her back towards the big, comfy chair.

“You will need to sit on my lap. So I can act like I’m you,” he explained, lifting the hosiery and lingerie in one hand and swinging round behind her before sitting in the chair. Snagging her wrist he tugged her down into his lap. She didn’t resist. He could feel his cock straining and raging against the restraint of his pants as her naked butt snuggled itself down around him.

“Now this,” he held up the first scrap of lace. “Is called a garter belt.”

“Really?” she sounded as though she couldn’t care less for the garment or what it was called. He ignored her and wrapped it around her waist and secured it. “And what the frell is the point of it?” She added with a dismissive snort, lifting and releasing one of the currently unused suspender straps.

“You’ll see,” he rubbed his nose against her bare shoulder. She smelled of apple shampoo. He nuzzled aside her hair and kissed the top of her neck, where the bones of her spine were jutting out slightly. Her shiver and sharp intake of breath told him he’d hit the spot.

Allowing his hands plenty of opportunity to brush against her bare flesh, he pulled the stockings out of the packet and shook one of them loose. “Now bend your leg, rest your foot gently on my knee.”

She complied. Carefully, studiously, his cock stiffening with every inch gained, he eased the first stocking onto her foot and began the time-consuming, onerous task of sliding it up her long, slim and shapely leg, up the calf, across the knee, then upwards, up, up, up her seemingly endless thigh.

“Gotta take it slow. These things are delicate,” he explained as his thick fingers gently and oh-so-slowly skimmed the length of her leg. By the time he reached the top he had to pause to allow his now ragged breathing to recover.

“If this is how your species get dressed every day no wonder you’re still stuck on your own planet,” Aeryn growled, although from the playful tone, flushed skin and scent of arousal he was pretty sure that she was, in her own special grumpy and superior way, not-so-secretly enjoying the whole palaver.

“Other leg,” he managed to get out in what he hoped was a reasonably even voice, gently finger-slapping her naked right leg.

Sliding the hose onto her right leg was, if anything, even more tantalizingly erotic than when he had done the same thing with her left. By the time he was done he could tell they were both about ready for some relief.

“Stand up and I’ll sort out the straps for you,” he slipped hands round he trim waist and hefted her back onto her feet. It was a miracle his bulge hadn’t ripped clean through his pants, he mused, looking at how preposterously large it had grown in the last few minutes. As she settled on her feet he couldn’t resist but give her ass a quick slap. He was rewarded with a scolding glare and then another toss of her hair as she harrumphed and stared away from him. But she didn’t move from the spot as he slipped to his knees and took one last opportunity to slowly smooth the stockings straight on each leg before he finally began to secure the first strap.

How could he resist? Ass, hip and more were right there, in front of his eyes, nose and mouth. As he worked his way round, from back to front, nose and mouth joined in with his fingers in making the most of the opportunity. When he came across a birthmark on the sweet spot of her hip he paused to pay it special attention: she shuddered involuntarily at his ministrations. She really responded well to that: He filed the nugget away in his archive of Useful Things To Know About Aeryn.

At long last he moved on to the final suspender strap, which he secured blind: his face was buried between her trembling, parted thighs. During breaks to breathe he noticed that her hands were fisting into his short cropped hair as she tried to hold herself steady on her feet. Wow – he amended his observation for the Useful Things To Know About Aeryn bank.

“Frell. You. Crichton!” she gasped out between gritted teeth as her body bucked and convulsed beneath his tongue. He would have come out with a pithy response, of course he would. But his whole mouth was just a little preoccupied. He was, after, all, busy taking One Giant Lick For Mankind.

Panting for breath, she finally pushed his head back and away, but still kept her fingers deep in his hair as she glowered down at him.

“What. I. You...” she was clearly struggling to compose a rational sentence. Then her whole body seemed to convulse. “FEKKIK!” She hissed, clearly out of sorts and panting to get her breath back. While she did so he helped her by cleaning and drying them both down with his discarded towel before lifting one foot then the other to slip the Earth-panties around her ankles, then slowly up her long, smooth legs.

“There. Perfect,” he told her, easing the garment into place across her hips, settling and smoothing it against her silky skin. She seemed able to support herself again now so he stood. “Just one more thing, then the dress,” he told her circling round behind her and lifting the bra.

As his hands snaked around her torso, settling the cups reverently on her boobs she turned her head to one side, towards him, and arched an amused eyebrow. “You know, I think I can manage this bit myself,” she confided in him. Unperturbed, he rubbed his nose on her cheek then her nose.

“Hmm. Not convinced,” he responded. Her lips parted in a broad grin that was just too much for him to resist meeting with a light teasing kiss. “After all, yours was front fastening. And much more... industrial.”

“Well, if this is rear fastening...”

“Hmm?”

“Then why are your hands..?”

“Because...” he thought fast. “It’s important to get it to sit right first.” But she had him. If it wasn’t sitting right now, chances were it never would be. His hands reluctantly slid round the back and secured the garment.

And that was when she stepped away from him, finger combing her hair, lifting it high before letting it cascade over her shoulders. Dayum. Before he could make another move she slipped her feet into the outfit’s court shoes, lifted the dress from the bed and turned to face him.

Was their dressing up game over? He almost shed a most unmanly tear.

“How do I put this frelling thing on then?” she asked. The game was not quite over. He grinned like a kid at Christmas. He’d never dreamed he’d so look forward to helping a beautiful woman put ON her dress.

“Hold up your hands,” he said, stepping closer and relieving her of the dress. She did as he told her and soon the tube of fabric was slithering downwards. Then he gently turned her, brushing her thick sable hair away from her ivory shoulders and back. He took hold of the zip and eased it up. Although he was sad to lose sight of inch after inch of the smooth, pale skin of her back, his loss was partly alleviated by the satisfying way the fabric tightened around her curves as the fastening moved upwards. There was only so long he could drag out pulling up the zipper, but he did his best, savoring every moment and occasionally whiffling his nose through her hair as he did so.

Finally, it was done. She gave a heartfelt sigh. He knew how she felt. He was bereft.

She turned. “Sit.” She commanded. “I can manage the rest myself.”

John felt exhausted. He welcomed the opportunity to collapse in the chair and simply drink in the sight of her as she pulled on the cardigan, sorted out her hair (once again) and finally checked her appearance in the oval mirror on the wall. God her ass looked nice in a dress, he thought.

“You sure about this?” she finally asked, turning away from the mirror and turning to and fro for his inspection and approval.

“You look fine.” And in his eyes she did. Maybe there was time for them to take off the dress before they left and..? "When we go...” he started saying, only to be interrupted by an unexpected knock at the door. She grabbed the gun and ran, giving him an all-too-brief, frustrating glimpse of her nicely rounded butt as she stooped and turned.

Damn, whoever that was had awful Bad Timing! Maybe he and Aeryn could get back to this later..?

 

The end


End file.
